Something Special
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: For Fallen Crystal Moon and Justin H.S non-Yaoi. Ryou finds himself looking through the class window of the candy store one snowy Domino night, little did he know, he'd meet his best friend while doing so. Hope ya like it


**Me; Well, hope ya like dhis Raven and Justin ^^ I got da idea a few days ago and just HAD to make it!**

**Rose;....Hikari....nevermind....**

**This was inspired by a animation called 'Draw with me'...sorry if dhis is stupid though, I just wanted to make something nice for my friends since they've been really kind to me and have even mentioned and put me in some of their stories ^^**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

**A True Friend**

Young Ryou Bakura stood outside the candy store one cold snowy night, the city behind him as dim as the night itself. All lights were off, all cars were neatly parked near an apartment, business, parking lot or house. The lamp-posts were dim and it was barely bright enough to see your nose.

The snow fell softly and yet it seemed like tear-drops that would never stop dropping. The once healthy green trees now covered in snow and ice, the animals that were once roaming the park were now asleep in a comfortable spot within their hiding places.

Ryou, being the age of eight, was staring at the delicious looking candy through the large sales-window of the candy store. His innocent chocolate brown eyes gazing at the many sugary lollipops and chocolate bars.

He wore a light blue hat with a cute fluffy ball at the top, his white hair framing his adorable face. His earmuffs were a darker shade of blue with little sliver spots here-and-there, his scarf was green with red spots. His jacket was a ice-blue color with dark brown buttons, but it looked much to big for the child and reached his knees almost. His pants were a light gray and he wore black boots to protect his feet from the snow.

Setting his hands on the class of the window, he kept his gaze fixed upon the candy, as though it would disappear if he didn't. He sighed to himself and kept his attention on the candy. He was a bit cold, but his warm clothing protected him from it.

"Ryou!" Shouts a woman as she runs toward him, it was his mother; Sara. She wore a lavender hat and dress-coat with black gloves and high heel boots. "Ryou I was so worried about you!" She hugged her son in a tight embrace, relief finding her for the first time since Ryou had run off while they were at the mall.

She pulled away a bit and looked at the child with seriousness. "Don't you ever run off like that again, understand. You almost gave me a heart-attack!" She hugged him once more.

"Sorry...." Was Ryou's reply, he wasn't really much of a talker. He preferred to be silent and mostly kept to himself, he'd run off after his mother wouldn't let him buy candy at the mall. Aname, his little sister, had also wanted candy. But got none alike Ryou.

Speaking of Aname, where was she? Ryou asked himself, looking around for his twin sister, his mother smiled at him, almost reading his thoughts but not quite. "Don't worry, Aname's at home with daddy." She reassured him, 'causing him to nod with relief.

She kept her gentle smile. "Lets go home - " Suddenly, she was cut off by some sort of ringing. Realization found her as she suddenly recognized the ringing, it was her phone. Reaching into her pocket, she gazed at the screen and pressed 'TALK' before setting it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered, Ryou watching her the whole time.

After a few moments, she looked down to Ryou. "I have to take this call, alright? It'll only be a few minutes." She told him gently, he nodded and walked over to the sale-window again. Sara watched him then gazed at the snow as she continued to talk with a business assistant on the phone.

The lights to the candy store were the only thing actually giving out any sort of light, the inside was lit up perfectly almost. But Ryou saw no one inside, he guessed the owner had just left the light on by mistake.

Suddenly a boy, who looked exactly alike Ryou, walked into the room. His hair was a bit more wild and his eyes much darker though, Ryou noticed. The boy wore a gray turtle-neck sweater with black jeans and brown shoes. The boy seemed to notice Ryou, for he walked over and simply stared at him.

Ryou blinked and quickly gazed at his mother to check if she was looking, but she was still looking at the snow and talking on the phone. Ryou turned back to the window and saw the boy still standing there, he looked a bit taller then Ryou and yet exactly like him.

"Why are you in the candy store?" Ryou asked, not knowing how thick the class really was. The boy held his hand to his ear, telling him he couldn't hear Ryou. So Ryou repeated, a bit louder, but nothing.... found he might look insane in front of his mother for telling at class, so he stopped.

He breathed on the class until a small spot was foggy, then wrote on it with his finger. He wrote it backwards so the boy could under stand. _Why are you in there? _

Bakura stuck up his first finger, gesturing Ryou to wait. Ryou nodded and the boy ran off into the store, only to return seconds later with a pad of paper and a marker. He wrote something down and held it up for Ryou to see. _I got locked in by accident.... I've been here for a while though_

Ryou blinked for a second in thought, then breathed on the class once more. Writing backwards once again. _Oh..... _Ryou looked up at the boy, only to see him writing on his pad of paper again. He held it up. _I'm Bakura.... _He introduced himself, setting the paper down and continuing to look at Ryou.

Ryou smiled cutely and repeated his earlier action before writing. _I'm Ryou..... My last name's Bakura, haha, _Ryou giggled a bit and looked up at Bakura, who already held the paper up for him to see. _Interesting, my last name's Ryou..._

Ryou continued smiling, once again breathing on the class and writing, _Cool, _

Bakura grinned slightly and then frowned, knowing at the woman a few feet away from Ryou. He blinked toward her, her gaze still fixed on the snow as he looked back at Ryou. He wrote something down and held it up. _Who is she? _Bakura pointed to Ryou's mother.

Ryou looked at his mother then back at Bakura, breathing and writing on the class again. _She's my mum, her name's Sara..._

Bakura looked down for a few moments before writing once more. _She's pretty.... _

Ryou made a '^-^- type of face before writing on the class again. _Thank you.... Where's your mum?_

Bakura looked down once more, this time in pure sorrow. Ryou saw him sigh but didn't hear it, just continued to watch as Bakura wrote once more. He hesitated before holding the pad up for Ryou to see. _She's gone........._

"Oh my....." Ryou whispered, almost to low for even himself to hear. He began to feel regret for even asking, he breathed on the class and wrote. _Sorry.... _

Bakura looked at the writing then began writing on the paper once again, this time taking longer then last. _It's okay... she's been gone for a while now, but at least I still have my father. He owns this store_

Ryou looked surprised and shocked almost, repeating his earlier action again. He wrote, _Really? _

Bakura nodded, he suddenly got an idea and grabbed the candy stands from where they were atop the counter near the window. He moved them to the floor and blimped on the counter, sitting down with his legs crossed. He wrote something down and held it up. _Yeah, I was gonna go to my friends house but I forgot something and came back to the store... but since the front door was locked, I took the back...then I forgot my father always locks the back last....._

Ryou thought of what to say, then after a few minutes finally wrote on the now foggy class. _But then.... why didn't you call for help?_

Bakura held up the paper, having already answered Ryou's question. _Because he was already gone.... _

Ryou stared at the writing for a few moments, taking everything in. Bakura was locked in the store by accident, and now was just sitting there in the store doing nothing but talking to him... Suddenly, Ryou thought of a question to ask. _Where did he go? _Ryou looked up at Bakura, waiting for him to write the answer.

Bakura held up his paper. _To his fiancés'..... He won't be back here until tomorrow though... _Bakura suddenly shivered, the store being a bit cold since the heater was barely turned up. Ryou began to worry, he wrote on the foggy class. _You okay...?_

Bakura nodded, shivering a bit. But Ryou knew he was cold, all he had to do was see. He held up his first finger, gesturing Bakura to wait. Bakura nodded and watched as Ryou ran to the door of the store, looking for something. Ryou sighed and ran back over, forgetting to ask. _Does your father keep a spare key anywhere? _Ryou held his hands to the class like he had done earlier, watching Bakura think for a few moments before holding up the paper.

_I think so.... I'll check in his office, could you check out there....?_

Ryou nodded and ran to so, Bakura repeating this action only running toward his fathers office. Both came running back to the window afterwards, Bakura holding the key. He laughed a bit and wrote before holding the pad up. _Never thought to check the office._

Ryou giggled a bit, then frowned at Bakura's next message. _How do we unlock it from the inside....?_

Ryou sighed and stood there in thought, he wanted to help Bakura. But how could he....? He ran over to the front door again and suddenly noticed a mail-slot at the base of the door. Interesting, he thought, hadn't even seen that there....

He gestured Bakura to the door, Bakura nodded and jumped from the counter, walking over to the door. Bakura understood just as soon as he laid eyes on the mail-slot, he quickly unlocked it and set the key through it. But he held it up so he could speak. "Thanks, Ryou." He spoke thankfully. Ryou smiled, Bakura's voice was rather deep yet child-ish in a way....Ryou thought it was cute.

"No problem..." Ryou answered, unlocking the door and opening it. He looked up at Bakura, realizing he was right about his height. He smiled up at him, then suddenly both boys looked as Ryou's mother dropped her phone. She stared at the two, blinking in confusion. "Uh....um.... Ryou, who's your....friend?" Did he just come out of that candy store?! She thought to herself.

Bakura smiled a bit. "Um...I'm Ryou's new friend," he set an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "He was kind enough to help get me out of the candy store.. I was locked in by accident."

Sara blinked then smiled, picking her phone up and closing it at the angry voice of the business assistant. "Well...I'm glad he could help. Where's your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you."

Bakura looked down. "My father's at his fiancés.... And my mother's...well...."

Sara gasped as realization took her. "I'm so sorry..." She set her hand near her lips in shock. "Um... do you know your fathers number? I could call and tell him you're here...."

Bakura shook his head, looking at her again, his arm already dropped to his side. "Nah, that's alright, ma'am. I can find my way home..." Bakura turned to Ryou, grinning gratefully toward his 'new' friend. "Thanks again, Ryou." Sara kept silent, watching as Ryou took Bakura's hand.

"At least let us go with you...so you don't get hurt or anything..." His voice held concern and caring, 'causing Bakura to tilt his head to the side, blinking at the child. Ryou simply waited for him to answer, although he had just minutes ago met Bakura, he already felt like they were best friends.

Bakura stared at Ryou's eyes for what seemed eternity, deciding weather or not to trust this boy. Suddenly he felt something inside tell him what he should do. Bakura nodded and Ryou smiled joyfully, wrapping his small arms around Bakura's arm in a friendly gesture.

Sara, being rather confused, decided to push it aside. She never hesitated to help someone unless she _knew _they weren't trustworthy, but Ryou seemed to have complete trust in this boy. Ryou seemed to be a 'soul reader' almost, he could tell if someone was good or bad. So she trusted her son's judgment and grinned at the two.

"Here," she took off her dress-coat and wrapped it around Bakura, seeing him shiver from the cold. "You'll need this to keep warm." She told him, Bakura looked up at her in thankfullness. "Thanks ma'am..."

She smiled. "Please, call me Sara."

Bakura nodded, grinning a bit at her. "Thanks then...Sara." He spoke her name, then suddenly he looked down as he felt something hugging at his arm. It was Ryou, smiling with in a '^^' type of way, alike earlier. Bakura simply blinked as Ryou held his arm. Strange, Bakura thought, Ryou's a rather trusting person.... He pushed it aside, deciding the child probably liked him a lot.

"C'mon...lets take you home...um..." Sara hadn't asked the boy's name yet, Bakura looked up at her.

"Bakura...." He answered her unspoken question, she nodded her thanks and they began walking toward Bakura's house. Bakura, or course, telling them where to go. After finally giving Sara his father's number, Bakura listened as she told his father of everything that was happening. Ryou holding onto Bakura's arm the whole walk....

Finally, Ryou looked up at Bakura as his mother continued talking on her cell phone. "Bakura....?"

Bakura looked down at the smaller, curiosity wondering. "Yeah, Ryou?"

The smaller looked down, embarrassed. "We'll....always be friends, right?" He looked up again, blinking softly as he awaited Bakura's answer. Bakura giving him a confused look, what did Ryou mean? He gave some thought to that, not answering for many minutes. Ryou began to grow concerned at his own question, thinking he may have messed up by asking.

"Well..." Bakura spoke gently, looking at Ryou. "I guess so...I don't have many friends...none, in fact." He smiled, showing just how happy he was in a simple gesture. "But I think I have one now...." He added, 'causing Ryou to smile cheerfully and continue to hold onto his new friends arm as they continued to walk.... haven already forgotten about the candy as soon as he met Bakura....

_**One year later.....**_

Ryou stared in sorrow at his reflection in the mirror, his once joyful and cheerful eyes now filled with sadness. About half a year ago, Bakura's father had married his fiancé and decided to move from Domino City. Of course, Bakura didn't want to leave, he and Ryou had grown to be brothers almost. They would always spend weeks together with the new students; Raven, Justin and Rya.

The five of them would always play games at the park and have fun adventures together... Then after Bakura left, Ryou felt his heart slit into two. He missed Bakura greatly, and his sister; Aname, had almost fallen in love with Bakura. Which was rather funny to Ryou.

He giggled at a sudden memory of Aname dressing up and wearing make-up to impress Bakura, it never worked since he was usually playing dress-up, but both boys found it funny. But since his mother and sister had gotten into a car crash, sometime after Bakura had left, Ryou felt more sad then ever.... He knew Bakura would've been trying to cheer him up by now....

Ryou looked down... oh how he missed those times. When he could always talk with Bakura, and have fun hanging out with. He sighed, shaking his head. He turned, wearing his navy blue pajamas and socks with his white hair now a bit longer then before. He walked to his bed and climbed in, resting comfortably beneath the soft blankets.

He looked to his night-stand, seeing the drawing Bakura had given him for his early birthday present before he left. It was a picture of a class wall with two figures at either side, both writing and smiling. The artwork was done rather well, and so you could easily tell just what was going on in it. Ryou grinned slightly, closing his eyes softly as sleep decided to come.

**--**

Ryou stood in an empty place, snow slightly falling upon the ground. Yet he wasn't cold, just normal. He wore his pajamas still, and socks which covered his feet from the snow below.

He blinked as he looked around, where was he....? "Hello!" He called out, waiting for an answer. But none came, so he decided to search for someone. he didn't like being alone, not anymore.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was waving? He looked over his shoulder and saw some sort of class wall, with a figure waving his/her hand toward him. Ryou blinked and slowly walked over... his eyes widened at the person who stood on the other side.

"Bakura...." Escaped his pale lips, staring at his friend. Bakura just stood there, staring back at Ryou. He waved his hand in a gesture of hello, a slight grin curving his lips. He lips suddenly moved, but Ryou heard nothing. He set his hand up to his ear. "What?" He asked, almost to himself.

He saw Bakura sigh and reach into his pocket, taking out two markers and writing on the class wall. _I SAID; Hey, lil' buddy...._

Ryou blinked, this reminded him of the first time he'd met Bakura at the candy store a year ago. How they'd both talked without speaking.... he blinked, not thinking he could reply by breathing on the class and writing in the foggy spot. Suddenly, Bakura through his other marker over the wall. He watched as it landed somewhere behind Ryou, he pointed.

Ryou turned and saw the marker on the ground, quickly running over to it before picking it up and returning. He smiled as he wrote his reply. _Hey, Bakura... haven't seen you in a while... _Ryou had almost completely forgotten about finding where he was, just being able to talk with Bakura was enough to keep him calm.

Bakura frowned, writing once more on the clear class wall. _But you're seeing me NOW, aren't you? _He looked to Ryou, who was laughing as he tried to reply as calm as he could. _I suppose.... How have you been? _He looked up at Bakura, who simply shrugged.

_Alright I guess. I've been planning to come visit for some time now...but my father won't let me come... _He looked down in sorrow, wearing his striped blue and white pajamas with bare feet. He looked up and saw Ryou writing something. Curious, he waited until the writing was understandable. _That's okay... I can see you now, _Ryou smiled up at him with a '^^'. _I'm sure your father has a reason anyway...._

Bakura nodded, replying. _Yeah.... Victoria, his 'wife', is having a baby. I heard it's a girl.... _This made Ryou confused, wouldn't Bakura be happy about that? But from Bakura's saddened expression, Ryou guessed otherwise. He sat on the snowy ground with his legs crossed, not caring about the snow. He leaned forward and wrote.

_You shouldn't be upset about it.... it's fun to have a sibling... _Ryou stopped writing suddenly, remembering Aname.... Bakura hadn't known about the car crash, perhaps now was the best time to tell him? Ryou sighed and continued to write. _I'd enjoy it.... _

Bakura's eyebrow rose, he sat down with his legs crossed alike Ryou and wrote on the class between them. _Something wrong, Ryou?_

Ryou fought against tears, barely able to write but tried anyway. _Mother and Aname got in...a car crash sometime after you left... _Ryou sniffed, setting the marker at his side as tears gently flood from his chocolate brown eyes. Bakura gave a sorrow expression, waiting a few moments before replying. _I'm sorry...._

Ryou sniffed, wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve. Foggy eyes gazing to his friends reply, he hiccupped before writing once more. _It's alright... at least I still have my father.... _Ryou sniffed once more, trying to calm himself. He always tried never to cry in front of people, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

Bakura thought for a few moments, thinking about Sara and Aname. He felt a part of himself now lost... he was treated like family by them, and Sara had even begun to allow him to call her mom. Aname, on the other hand, was completely in love with him. Which he still thought rather funny, but cute in a way. He looked up and wrote, _That's good... _

Smiling once more, Ryou finally calmed and continued to write with Bakura. Talking and laughing like they used to….

_**A bit later**_

Ryou had stopped laughing and calmed himself after a joke Bakura had told him, both smiling as though they couldn't be happier. Which in this case, they couldn't be more happier.

Suddenly, Ryou remembered going to bed and waking up here…so…. He finally put the pieces together and realization took hold of him. This was all a dream…..

Hr frowned sadly, looking at the very bottom of the class wall separating him from Bakura, he suddenly wrote on the class. _I….I have to wake up soon…._

Bakura gave him a confused look, then realization took him as well. Of course! This HAD to be a dream, he was far away from Ryou. And he couldn't exactly remember how he'd gotten there in the first place anyway, perhaps he and Ryou were dreaming the same?

He sighed and replied. _Same here…. _

Both stared at each other for quite a while, both not wanting to leave but knowing they had to. Ryou thought if this moment were to end, he'd probably never see or talk to Bakura again. He did tell him his father wouldn't allow him to visit, and after months of waiting, Ryou gave up on waiting for letters. He guessed Bakura's father wouldn't take the time to actually drive him to the post-office to mall anything, so Ryou just pushed it aside.

Bakura, wishing he could once again see Ryou, wrote something down on the class in front of him. _Think we'll ever see each other again…? _Bakura set down his marker and watched as he waited for Ryou's answer.

Ryou grinned almost happily and nodded before replying. _Yes, maybe even if it's not real…. _he referenced to their dream, _We'll always have something to remember…. _

Bakura felt tears well in his eyes as he nodded, smiling rather softly. He wrote back, _We'll always be friends…. _He gently set his fist against the class in a gesture boys usually did. Ryou, still grinning, set his own fist against the same spot as Bakura's. The class between them separated them, but they could still share a last goodbye.

Both boys stood, watching each other with 'goodbye' smiles. Ryou wrote his last words before setting the marker down near the class wall. _See ya soon, Bakura…..goodbye_

Bakura sniffed and replied before setting his own marker down near his side of the wall. _See ya soon, lil' buddy…. Goodbye _

Both turned away and walked their separate ways home…… Ryou now knowing exactly where he was going, Bakura knowing exactly why he'd met Ryou….

_Even if they can't hear you, they still understand you. That is true friendship _Bakura thought to himself, smiling as he awoke.

**The next day**

Ryou walked into the classroom with his head held high, a joyful smile curving his lips. He looked and saw his friends sitting at their desks talking and smiling like always. He walked over, only to be glomped by his two female friends; Raven and Rya.

"Aw, Ryou! You look so kawaii today!" Shouted Raven, hugging Ryou from one side.

"You must tell us how you stay so kawaii!" Shouted Rya, hugging Ryou from the other side.

Justin sighed, watching as the two girls continued to compliment and practically never stop hugging the poor child for a second. "Girls..." Justin murmured, standing from his chair. "Alright, that's enough glomping for one day, girls...."

Raven and Rya pouted but let go of Ryou anyway, smiling cheerfully at him the whole time. Both lost in his kawaiiness. "So kawaii...." Both spoke, smiling. Ryou laughed a bit and sat at his desk, setting his back pack at his side as they waited for the teacher. Ryou felt so happy since the dream he had last night, he wanted to dream it again but knew it was most likely impossible. Justin, noticing his friends sudden change of mood, gave Ryou a curious look. "You're happy today...whats up?"

Suddenly, Raven and Rya were once again surrounding Ryou. Both also curious about this sudden change in him. Ryou grinned happily. "I talked with Bakura." Well, at least some of it was true.... he wouldn't tell the full story, but he WOULD tell them enough to where they didn't think he was insane.

"Really?" Justin asked, surprised. "What'd he say?"

Ryou shrugged slightly. "Oh, not much. He's been wanting to come visit..." he looked down at his desk and continued to explain what he could, then after about twelve minutes, he waited for his friends to say something.

Raven was the first to speak up. "Well... at least you got to talk with him." She smiled softly.

Ryou returned the smile with a nod. "Yeah."

Suddenly Justin was looking out the window, a crowd of children were gathered about the front of the school. As though they were grating someone. "Hey guys," he gestured toward the window. "Come and take a look at this..."

The three quickly ran to the window and saw someone walking toward the school. "Who do you think it is?" Asked Rya.

"Probably a new student...." Guessed Raven, looking at Rya, who nodded in agreement. Then both turned back to the window. A gasp was heard as Ryou suddenly recognized the person, his eyes filled with joy as he ran outside. 'Causing Justin, Raven and Rya to follow in curiosity. "Ryou!" Rya shouted, "What's going on?!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?!" Raven asked.

Ryou was smiling with such happiness, he wondered if his checks would fall off. "It's Bakura! Bakura's here!" He answered their rain of questions, running to the front door just as soon as it opened. He suddenly stopped, and once the others finally caught up to him, they repeated his action. The four stared as Bakura walked toward them, carrying his school books at his side. "Hey, guys. Miss me?" He asked knowingly, then suddenly he found himself being hugged by the four.

"No duh!" Shouted Rya.

Suddenly, two others walked in behind Bakura. The four looked at the two, both were girls and had their arms crossed.

"Ayume look, they're group hugging..." One whispered to the other.

'Ayume' nodded with an almost disgusted look. "I know right...."

Bakura laughed at his friends confused and yet curious looks toward the two. "No worries, these are my friends who decided to tag along." he looked behind him and frowned, one was missing. "Hey, where's Malik?!" He shouted, both girls shrugged.

"Last we saw him he was walking with us...." 'Rose' answered.

Bakura blinked. "So....you left him alone?!! Are you both insane?!"

Both girls looked at each other then quickly made to look for 'Malik'. "We'll find him!" Both shouted.

Meanwhile Ryou, Justin, Raven and Rya still stared in confusion. "So, those are your friends?" Asked Ryou... he never knew Bakura would have such...er... 'tough' friends apparently. Bakura nodded with a gentle smile. "Don't worry though, they're friendly once ya get to know them." Bakura reassured Ryou. Suddenly Raven and Rya popped up.

"Well, if their friends of yurs...." Raven began.

"Then their our friends to!" Rya added, then both girls took off after Ayume and Rose. Justin sighed and followed them, knowing some how they'd get themselves into trouble.

Bakura looked to Ryou, who was frowning slightly but pushed aside his worry and hugged Bakura once more. This surprised Bakura, he looked down and saw Ryou crying slightly. "You alright, lil' buddy?" He asked, waiting for Ryou's answer.

Ryou nodded with a sniff. "Yeah... I'm just really happy to see you again... It has been over a year...." He lied, knowing that Bakura probably wouldn't believe him if he were to mention the dream.

Bakura was silent for about two seconds. "Well, my father finally let me come after I told him I wouldn't take no for an answer anymore...." He spoke, then suddenly. "Don't you remember the dream?"

This 'caused Ryou to look up at him in shock...he did remember....

_Fin_

* * *

**Me; Well, hope this wasn't TO weird….**

**Rose;…*Sighs* I have to admit…it WAS rather enjoyable….**

**Ryou; I liked it!! ^^**

**Bakura; I have to agree with Rose…this story was a bit better then your others, Rya.**

**Me; ^^ I know, and I'm proud of this story. And since I won't be on for a while, I wanted to post this for my friends ^^ **

**Please review ^^**


End file.
